


That Was Kinda Hot...

by Tabbynerdicat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dudes Being Gay, M/M, jackie having absolutely none of it, just a couple of guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Chase is working out and Marvin cannot tear his eyes away. Jackie tells him he's whipped. God, does Marvin know it.- tumblr request :)
Relationships: Marvin the magnificent/Chase Brody
Kudos: 21





	That Was Kinda Hot...

"Look at him go…"

Marvin sighed fondly as he stirred his tea, adding a little heat to compensate for the way he'd lost his focus, staring at his boyfriend as he did his daily exercise routine. How could he help it? Chase was  _ gorgeous _ , all warm and sweaty, his toned arms moving in time with his virtual instructor, damp hair sticking to his forehead. His shirt was still on- thank  _ goodness _ , or Marvin might have spilled his drink- though it was tight on him, and left nothing to the imagination. Not that it mattered.

"Whipped," Jackie teased, taking the seat next to Marvin and setting his mug on the counter. "Surprised ye haven't undressed him with your eyes yet…"

"Just because I  _ can _ , doesn't always mean I should." Marvin shrugged, swirling his cup and taking a sip. "His ass is  _ mine _ , after all. Why should I give you all a show when I could have one of my very own…?"

"He's givin' us quite the show already."

Marvin rolled his eyes fondly, nudging Jackie's side. "Yeah, you're one to talk, mister I-do-pushups-with-no-hands… I'm glad he feels better about his body now. Aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm happy for him," Jackie agreed, licking his lips after finishing his coffee. "He's really put in the effort… and he looks  _ great _ ."

"Mm, careful there..." Marvin teased gently, bright eyes flashing mischievously. He knew Jackie had no interest in pursuing his man, but one could never be too careful, could they?

Chase swept Marvin into a hug when he walked over, and usually Marvin wasn't a fan of the sweat and the grime all over him, but how could he resist after such a marvellous show? He pecked Chase on the cheek in return, passing him his water bottle with a soft, contented sigh. Jackie was holding in his laughter at the sight, but Marvin wasn't bothered. He was proud of his feelings, and if Chase would let him, he would rearrange the very stars in the sky to show it.

_ "Maybe not yet," _ Chase had told him when he'd suggested it, his cheeks turning bright red, though he'd assured Marvin he was flattered. Perhaps something smaller for now… Marvin could always rearrange the magnetic letters on the fridge for a start.

"Hi." Chase grinned after downing about half the bottle, handing it back to Marvin gratefully.

"Hello indeed~" Marvin purred, lacing their fingers together and resting his head on Chase's warm, damp chest. God. He both looked and smelled  _ ravishing _ . Marvin truly was whipped...

"Someone's a little needy today." Chase observed, leading Marvin to hum in agreement. He took another sip of his lukewarm drink before tugging Chase into a proper kiss, taking the bigger man by surprise- but that only made the experience more gratifying. Chase gracefully melted into the embrace, only pulling away when Jackie cleared his throat. Right. Not alone. They tended to forget that quite a bit…

"You both have rooms y'know."

"So do you," Chase retorted, though he withdrew from Marvin's arms anyway, leaving him with a peck on the forehead and a pit of frustration that grew ever deeper. The end of Chase's workout couldn't come soon enough.

"Tease," Marvin huffed, cheeks pink, heart beating wildly as he thought of all the things he'd love to do right now,  _ specifically _ to his boyfriend, perhaps alone in the privacy of his room. Perhaps not. With the way Chase was acting, Marvin doubted he'd have the restraint to wait that long.

"Sorry babe…" Chase murmured, giving Marvin another brief kiss goodbye- he always had a hard time walking away, but unfortunately, there were just so many other things to do… "I'll be done in ten minutes, I swear."

"Tick tock," Marvin hummed in response, raising his eyebrows. "Don't test me,  _ babe _ ."

Chase swallowed, cheeks flushing just a little brighter. Marvin just had this  _ thing _ with his eyes whenever he was particularly impatient, and Chase loved to see it. That gorgeous, determined glint that told him Marvin was watching him, waiting for him, eager to pounce as soon as Chase gave the word.

He let out a low whistle, slowly retreating to the TV to finish up his workout as quickly as possible. "That was kinda hot."

"Now you know how I feel," Marvin returned, lips stretching into a catlike grin. "Don't overexert yourself, I want you to have  _ plenty _ of stamina left when I get my hands on-"

"God I hate when you two go at it," Jackie groaned aloud, "this time will ye shut the damn door properly?"

"Hmmh…" Marvin trailed off, and Jackie could already tell what he was going to say. "No promises."

Letting out a defeated sigh, Jackie resigned himself to the fact that It was going to be a  _ long _ day. At least this time he had some forewarning, he supposed. Those two idiots were spontaneous and messy but they couldn't always have the upper hand on him, right?

_ Right? _


End file.
